As computing technology has advanced, computers have become smaller and more portable thereby bringing about powerful handheld devices capable of performing functions of more traditional computing technology. These advancements have resulted in rapid growth in sales of mobile devices. The portable nature and corresponding smaller size of mobile devices means that mobile devices can be used for an increasing number of tasks including collecting and displaying electronic books.
Typically, a user needs to open an electronic book or reading application before accessing an electronic book. Upon opening the electronic book reading application, the user is presented with a list of books or a grid of books within his or her library. Further, a user needs to open an electronic book application or electronic book store application to browse and purchase books to be added to his or her library.